Un 5 à 7 à Konoha
by Moon's Night
Summary: Un cinq à sept est un moment de détente, seul, en famille ou entre amis, après le travail et avant le dîner. Je vous propose donc de vous détendre, et d'apprécier ces moments de vie de nos personnages préférés (avant ou après votre dîner ou votre travail !) Hétéro, Yaoi, Yuri. Multi-pairing. New : KibaNeji
1. Chapter 1

**Orientation Sexuelle : **Yaoi

**Paring : **Naruto x OC

**Nombre de mots :** ~ 200

**Note : **Un nouveau recueil ! Encore. Mais cette fois-ci, pour regrouper tous mes drabbles de Naruto qui trainent (entre ceux des défis que me lancent ma bêta et ceux des soirées de la Ficothèque Ardente, c'est un joyeux bordel dans mes fichiers) J'espère que vous aimerez en tout cas =)

_**Enjoy !**_

* * *

_Fast-food_ : Le fast-food était désert. Plus vide qu'une barquette de frites dévorées par des mômes affamés. Le jeune homme soupira devant ce spectacle, désireux de terminer son service et rentrer chez lui. Mais malheureusement pour lui, un homme entra dans le restaurant et se dirigea vers le seul comptoir ouvert : le sien.

\- Bonsoir. Je voudrais un cheeseburger et un coca s'il vous plaît.

Si Naruto n'avait pas été en service, il aurait sauté sur ce type sans hésiter. Il était tout à fait son genre. Mais il travaillait... pauvre étudiant en manque qu'il était.

Rapidement, le blond fit la commande du bel éphèbe, le mettant dans un sac avant de récapituler avec lui.

\- Ce sera tout ?

\- Et bien... je pourrais vous emporter aussi ?

Le regard sombre du garçon le fit rougir, ses joues se colorant d'un beau rouge foncé. Il devait y avoir un dieu quelque part. Parce que ce qui lui arrivait était ahurissant.

\- Si ça ne vous dérange pas de m'attendre vingt minutes...

\- Pas de soucis.

Le sourire de l'homme le réchauffa, un frisson le parcourant. C'était du délire. Mais Naruto n'avait pas envie de s'en formaliser. Loin de là. Il allait enfin passé une soirée à faire autre chose qu'étudier.


	2. Chapter 2

**Orientation Sexuelle** : Hétéro

**Paring** : Sasuke x Hinata

**Nombre de mots** : ~ 210

**Notes** : Un petit drabble sans prétention, écrit pour l'une des soirées Drabbles de la Ficothèque Ardente. J'espère que vous apprécierez !

* * *

Intense. Puissant. Et autoritaire. Tirant sur ses longues mèches brunes, le jeune homme mordait son cou avec tellement d'envie qu'il paraissait à la jeune fille qu'elle allait se faire dévorer. Son autre main, impérieuse et exploratrice, s'était quant à elle glissée sous sa culotte en dentelle.

Un frisson violent parcourut son corps, celui-ci s'arquant davantage dans le fauteuil en cuir où elle était installée. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent légèrement, laissant échapper un gémissement de plaisir brut alors que son amant abandonnait son cou pour descendre plus bas.

Un sourire mutin se dessina sur ses lèvres maculées de rouge, ses doigts allant jouer dans les cheveux bruns de son compagnon. Elle n'aurait jamais cru, une heure auparavant, que son petit jeu marcherait autant. Non pas que son amant soit facilement influençable mais elle n'aurait pas pensé qu'il se jetterait sur elle quand il la verrait assise dans son fauteuil préféré, simplement habillée de ses sous-vêtements favoris. Un petit rire se fit entendre, vite remplacé par un hoquet de surprise. Hinata avait vraiment eu une bonne idée.

Intense. Puissant. Explosif. La brune crut mourir quand la langue de son amant se posa sur son intimité, ses billes sombres plongeant dans ses yeux perles. Peut-être devrait-elle utiliser ce fauteuil plus souvent à l'avenir.


	3. Chapter 3

**Orientation Sexuelle : **Yaoi

**Paring : **Kiba x Neji

**Nombre de mots :** ~ 200

**Note : **Un nouveau texte pour ce recueil ! Ca fait juste un bail que je n'ai pas écrit dessus. (ah lala c'est mal !) J'espère que ça vous plaira en tout cas =)

_**Enjoy !**_

* * *

Neji adorait faire des séances de méditation au bord de la mer, assis dans le sable chaud de la plage près de son quartier. Le doux son des vagues, l'odeur de l'écume salé, le chant des mouettes qui voletaient au-dessus de l'eau. C'était à la fois reposant et libérateur... sauf quand son petit-ami était dans les parages.

Un gémissement profond échappa au jeune homme, alangui sur la serviette qu'il emportait toujours quand il allait se ressourcer à la plage. Son t-shirt avait disparu, retiré par les mains pressées de son amant qui couvrait sa peau de baiser toujours plus chauds. Kiba semblait au bord de la rupture, désireux de ne faire plus qu'un avec sa moitié qu'il s'empressa de déshabiller totalement.

\- On pourrait nous voir, murmura Neji dans un gémissement.

\- Personne ne vient jamais ici, grogna son amant. Et puis Akamaru nous préviendra si quelqu'un vient.

\- Et le sable ? Tu as pensé au sable ?

\- Tais toi un peu.

Les lèvres purpurines du brun se collèrent à celles de son amant, l'obligeant à ne plus prononcer un mot et apprécier ses sensuelles caresses. Laisser Kiba avait été une mauvaise idée. Enfin, en apparence.


End file.
